Love Overcomes Any Temptation
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze is slowly opening up to the others, but when he nearly joins Kaos' mother, Roller Brawl jumps in to stop him and it sparks something between them. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

 **A/N: this story is the sequel to "The Different Portal Master" and takes place before "Igniting The Sparks Of Love", both of which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **Love Overcomes Any Temptation**

A sunny day in Skylands found Blaze training with Ro-Bow in the Sensei Tech Realm, wanting to try out his combat skills on long-ranged projectiles. He had been practicing for a bit and while it was a challenge, he had improved.

"Compute and shoot!" Ro-Bow called out his catchphrase as more targets appeared and Blaze quickly moved into a position he had once seen Rachel do and fired at the targets, hitting all but one of the bulls-eyes' in the middle, but this didn't stop him as he continued to train, doing another move he had seen Rachel do when practicing with her Bowslinger Imaginators. It had been some time since he had met the other Portal Masters and while he had opened up a little more, it was a slow process.

Hitting the last target, he began breathing a bit heavily, as was Ro-Bow. "Well done, Blaze," he said. "You're improving."

They turned at hearing someone else come in and saw it was Katie, Ro-Bow's Portal Master. The girl stopped in shock at seeing Blaze there, but recovered fast. "Hi, Blaze. Hi, Ro-Bow," she said.

"Hello, Katie," the Tech Bowslinger Sensei said warmly while Blaze gave the Air Portal Master a wave, but didn't speak, which the other Portal Masters were used to.

"What's going on?" The young girl asked curiously.

"Well, Blaze was working on dealing with long-ranged projectiles," said Ro-Bow.

Before Katie could speak again, she felt two arms come around her and she turned her head to see Freeze Blade behind her and the two looked at each other lovingly before kissing, not embarrassed to have the other two watching.

Although his mouth was hidden, Blaze smiled at seeing the two in love before memories of his old girlfriend resurfaced, along with the deep hurt that accompanied the memories, especially the last memory he had of her.

Ro-Bow glanced at Blaze, seeing his tense posture. "Blaze, what's wrong?" He asked the Fire/Undead Portal Master.

The young man shook his head. "Just need a break," he said in a respectful tone of voice. "I'll be back later."

With that, he teleported away, leaving both Skylanders confused, but Katie understood. "He's been through a lot," she explained to the other two. "He finds it hard to trust others readily because he was betrayed and orphaned."

The two Skylanders felt bad for Blaze. "But, he trusts someone, right?"

"He trusts the Skylanders, but that's mostly because he's helped them and they've proven he can trust them, but with us Portal Masters, it's a little difficult for him," Katie said.

"Should we go find him?" Freeze Blade asked.

"Only Roller Brawl knows where he goes," the Air Portal Master said.

"How about we find her then?" Ro-Bow suggested, to which the other two agreed and they headed off in search of the Undead roller skater.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Kaos' lair, far away…_

Kaos grunted in frustration and kicked the nearest thing beside him, which happened to be a bowling ball. Hopping on one foot while holding his other foot, he glared at the now rolling ball while disappeared out of the room. Storming up to the blackboard, he angrily erased everything he had written on it. "Nothing!" He said to himself. "I've tried everything! There must be a way to defeat those stupid Poser Masters!"

"Oh, there is, my evil son," said a voice.

Surprised, Kaos actually screamed like a little girl and tripped, falling to the floor as the one person who was more powerful than him besides Master Eon stepped into the room. "But why defeat them…when they can join you?" She asked.

Normally, Kaos would have scoffed at that, but something about the way she said that made him pause. "What do you mean, Mother?" He asked cautiously.

"You're thinking with brute strength, but not strategically, my son," she said with a smile. "To defeat these Portal Masters, it must be a strategic strike without brute strength."

"But, how will that be possible?" Kaos asked, curious.

"I've been working on my powers and can mind control someone, but the catch is that it drains most of my powers as a result," his mother said with a smile.

Kaos smiled evilly. "But with the mind control, I could help you," he said. "I could reinforce it easily."

At her nod, he did a gleeful jump. "Who will you use it on?" He asked excitedly. "Eon? The Giants? The Trap Masters? The Senseis?"

The evil Portal Master was thinking about how devastated the Portal Masters would be to see their Skylander partners turned against them, but noticed his mother gently shook her head. "I know who would be the perfect choice," she said. "Wait here while I go out. I won't be long."

With that, she teleported away, leaving her son dancing around gleefully that finally, there was a way to win.

* * *

 _At the Academy…_

Roller Brawl was relaxing in one of the halls of the Academy, sighing as she daydreamed, missing Blaze. He had told her he had something to do and she had wanted to go with him, but he had gently told her he needed to do it alone, but he would be back quickly.

A smile crossed her face as she daydreamed about Blaze standing in a heroic pose with her gazing up at him, but her daydreams were slightly interrupted when she heard the doors open and saw Rachel, Crystal, and Blast Zone come in. Seeing her, the three went up to her.

Rachel had a teasing look on her face. "Looks like someone misses their Undead/Fire Portal Master," she said, a huge smile on her face.

Roller Brawl looked up at the Tech Portal Master, not quite getting what she was implying. "Of course I do," she said. "We're partners and best friends."

Crystal went up to the pink-haired Skylander. "Are you and Blaze dating?" She asked.

Blushing at the seven-year-old Life Portal Master's question, and also wondering how she knew about dating at such a young age, the Undead skater shook her head. "No, we're not," she said gently.

Blast Zone cocked an eyebrow at her. "No offense, Roller Brawl, but you can't hide your feelings," he said.

She was now completely floored and looked up at him in surprise and he nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty obvious," he said gently.

Roller Brawl sighed. "I really like Blaze," she said.

"As in, like a soulmate?" Rachel asked gently.

The Undead girl nodded. "But, I can't tell him, and…I can't," she said, seeming unable to say it aloud.

"Why not?" Crystal asked.

"I don't want to hurt him by reopening old wounds of his original girlfriend," Roller Brawl said. "He still loves her, even though she's…gone."

From the way she said the word, they realized she meant Blaze's original girlfriend wasn't alive anymore and they saw her look dejected. "I don't know what to do, because I really want to tell him, but I don't know…if he'll return my feelings," she said.

Blast Zone went up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Roller Brawl, Blaze does feel the same way about you," he said.

She looked at him. "How do you know?" She asked.

"Because I can tell by the way he hangs out with you and the way he protects you," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Blaze is super protective of you," she said. "I remember when we first heard of him from the bullies and had witnessed his powers. He nearly burned that whole clearing while teaching those punks a lesson for saying horrible things to you."

"He'd protect you with his life."

Roller Brawl thought about their words and Blast Zone's statement and realized he and Rachel were both right. "But…I could still hurt him if I tell him," she said.

Rachel placed a hand on the Undead girl's shoulder. "We humans have a saying that only time heals deep wounds," she said. "Give Blaze some time to heal and when it's time, we'll help you talk to him."

Nodding, the Undead skater smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Just then, Ro-Bow and Freeze Blade came in with Katie in the Water Skylander's arms. "Roller, have you seen Blaze?" Freeze Blade asked.

She shook her head. "No," she said. "Wasn't he training with Sensei Ro-Bow?"

"He was," said Ro-Bow. "But then took off and looked tense."

Katie's eyes widened. "Could it have been from Freeze and I kissing?" She asked.

Roller Brawl bit her lip and looked at them. "Don't blame yourselves," she said. "You didn't know."

She then sighed and stood up. "Follow me," she said, leading the group to where she thought Blaze might be.

* * *

 _In the forest…_

Blaze was sitting in a tree thinking about his past and trying to let go of it, but it was very hard. His thoughts then turned to Roller Brawl and how she was so much like his original girlfriend. He then gazed down at the flame necklace his first girlfriend had given him and he noticed something on the back and was shocked to see something engraved on the back of the flame piece and he held it up to see it was words, which he now read.

" _Never let the darkness keep you back, move forwards towards a bright future."_

He had never seen it before, but he knew she was right. His first girlfriend wouldn't want him to be depressed and isolated all the time. She would want him to move on and live his life. His thoughts turned to Roller Brawl again. He did have a crush on her, but hadn't had the courage before to tell her because of his past.

But now that he could let go of the past and move forward, he made up his mind that he'd tell Roller Brawl his feelings back at the Academy.

He suddenly felt an evil presence and jumped down from the tree, armed with his two katana blades and ready to activate his fire powers at a moment's notice. He looked around and saw Kaos' mother come toward him and he glared at her, pointing his katana at her in warning.

She smiled. "Ah, Hellfire Portal Master," she said. "I'm only here to talk, not fight."

Meanwhile, hiding nearby, the three Portal Masters and four Skylanders had found Blaze, but were shocked to see Kaos' mother there to. Ro-Bow quickly got his arrows ready while Freeze Blade, Blast Zone, and Roller Brawl were ready to jump in along with Katie and Crystal, who were about to touch their necklaces and activate their Portal Master powers when Rachel held a hand up. "Wait," she said softly. "Listen."

"But, Rach," Crystal whispered back. "That lady is evil."

"Yes, but wait," she said. "She's not attacking and Blaze is on alert. If he needs our help, then we'll jump in. Right now, let's just listen."

The others finally nodded and they watched as Blaze put away his katana swords, but his guard hadn't dropped in the slightest. "What do you want?" He asked Kaos' mother.

She smiled. "We are alike, Hellfire Portal Master," she said.

He scoffed. "No, we're not," he said, not believing her.

She lightly sighed. "I lost things that were precious to me by other portal masters and wanted vengeance too," she said.

Blaze gave her a look that said he wasn't buying what she said and she decided to play the ace up her sleeve. "Do you really think they're your friends?" She asked. "Your powers are extraordinary, but very dangerous. The Skylanders just wanted you as their portal master so they can have your power and keep you in place."

She saw his face change as Blaze pondered her words before looking up at her. "Why would they do that?" He asked.

This shocked the group, who were still hiding as they watched the two. "They fear you and don't want you to know of the power you can possess," said Kaos' mom.

She then extended her hand to him. "Come with me, Blaze. I know your pain, thoughts, your deepest desires. I can help you reach your full potential and no one will harm you, no one will judge, and no one will betray you," she said.

Her words seemed to be working as Blaze thought about her proposal for a moment and then reached a hand towards her.

The still-hiding group was now shocked and fearful. Was Blaze really going to join Kaos and his mother? Roller Brawl couldn't take it anymore and jumped out of her hiding spot. "Blaze! No!" She cried out.

Blaze turned to her, shocked to see her. "Roller Brawl? How did you find me?" He asked in surprise.

She didn't answer his question, hugging him tightly instead. "Do you really think we'd betray you, harm you, or keep secrets from you? No, of course not! You have true friends now, and you're my best friend and partner. I would never do that to you." She said, letting loose a few tears that had built up in her eyes. "Don't do it, Blaze. I don't want to lose you too."

Even though he had on his sunglasses and face mask, the others could tell Blaze was shocked to hear Roller Brawl say that and he hugged her in return. "I'll never abandon you, Roller," he said. "I'll always stay by your side."

Kaos' mother, seeing she was losing this battle, growled and suddenly fired a beam of dark energy at the two. Seeing it, Blaze quickly pushed Roller Brawl away. Surprised, she turned around, only to be shocked as she found Blaze looking different. A dark aura surrounded him, his eyes were blood red, and he looked like a mindless soldier.

Rage filling her, Roller Brawl turned to the evil woman. "What did you do to Blaze?!" She demanded.

Kaos' mother smiled evilly. "He is now my personal soldier," she said.

At that, the others jumped out of the bushes. Rachel, Crystal, and Katie touched their necklaces to activate their Portal Master powers while Blast Zone, Ro-Bow, and Freeze Blade got their weapons ready. Roller Brawl quickly put her arm out to stop them. "Don't attack," she said in a pleading voice.

They stood still, but were ready and saw her walk up to Blaze. "Roller, don't!" Blast Zone said worriedly.

"It's too dangerous," Freeze Blade said worriedly.

"Roller Brawl, stop," Ro-Bow said, but she didn't listen to them.

"Roller, be careful," Katie said urgently.

Rachel was torn between running up to the Undead skater and pulling her back and letting her do what she had in mind while Crystal clung to her older sister fearfully, but was ready to use her powers just in case.

Roller Brawl was soon in front of Blaze. "Blaze, I know you can do it. You're strong enough to overcome this. Think about everyone at the Academy, think about the other portal masters, think about me. I don't want to lose you too, Blaze, because…I love you."

As she spoke, she put her arms around him and then kissed him.

Kaos' mother sneered at this. "Blaze, eliminate her!" She ordered.

The others watched in horror as Blaze pulled out his katana blades and they became wrapped in fire, but then, Blaze just stood there. In preparation, the female Portal Masters' hands began glowing, ready to intervene at a moment's notice while the three Skylanders took ready positions.

Seeing him just standing there, Kaos' mother grew angrier. "Do it now, Blaze!" She commanded.

Despite this, he was still in the same positing with Roller Brawl still kissing him. Then, the fire dissipated from his katana blades and he dropped them, wrapping his now free arms around the Undead girl's waist, kissing her back as his eyes changed back to their normal emerald green and the dark aura disappeared entirely.

The evil woman's jaw dropped at seeing her mind control dissipate from Blaze and then saw herself surrounded by the others and she noticed the three Portal Masters had now upgraded themselves to their Imaginator forms while the other Skylanders had their ultimate attacks ready.

Seeing she lost, she quickly teleported away. "Huh, a coward," said Rachel. "Now we know where Kaos gets his cowardliness from."

They powered down and glanced over at the couple, who broke away for air. "Blaze," Roller Brawl said, her voice worried and hopeful. "Are you back to normal?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," he said before gently pulling away from her. "I…I need some time alone."

With that soft request, he disappeared. Roller Brawl was about to go after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Ro-Bow was behind her. "Give him some time," he said gently.

Rachel went up to the Undead Skylander. "That…was one of the scariest things I've ever seen," she said with a shudder.

Everyone knew she meant Kaos' mother controlling Blaze like that and him taking on that new appearance. Crystal whimpered a little and Rachel picked her up, comforting her while Blast Zone hugged Roller Brawl to comfort her and Katie was being held by both Ro-Bow and Freeze Blade.

Blaze was watching the sun set from his position above the trees, thinking about what had happened when he glanced down and saw Roller Brawl skating up to the ledge, where she sat down and began to cry.

"I'm so dumb," she said out loud. "Stupid. I can't believe I made a dumb move like that, kissing Blaze like that when he's still trying to let go of his past."

She began crying harder. "He'll never want to be around me anymore," she said before she began sobbing now.

Hearing this, Blaze softly jumped down from the trees and snuck up behind her, hugging her from behind. "Why would you think that?" he asked her.

Roller Brawl stopped crying, but was silent. She then felt Blaze shift a bit and gently pulled her into his lap, wiping away her tears. "Why would I not want to be around you?" He asked her.

She looked at him. "Blaze, what I said back there…was true," she said. "I love you, but…I've been afraid to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you, because I know you've been having trouble letting go of your past and…I didn't want to reopen old wounds."

She fell silent after telling him and looked away. Blaze was shocked to hear her say that, but it helped him to let go of the last bit of doubt he had and he fully let go of the past and was ready to move forward. He pulled down his face mask, placed a hand gently under her chin to face him, and kissed her, shocking Roller Brawl, but she returned the kiss.

Gently breaking the kiss, the Undead/Fire Portal Master took off his sunglasses, looking into her pink and purple eyes with his emerald eyes. "It's true that my past will always be a part of me, but…I've let it go. And I want to move forward with you," he said.

Still in shock from the kiss, she just looked at him and he smiled. "Roller, you are sweet, brave, strong, beautiful, and you mean everything to me," he said, now holding her hand. "I love you, and I'll be by your side from now on."

A tear rolled down her face and she also felt herself blush. "I love you too, Blaze," she said, kissing him again. When they broke the kiss, Roller Brawl rested her head against Blaze's neck, enjoying the sunset.

Blaze then gently cleared his throat. "Roller, would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked her.

A giggle escaped her as she kissed him on the cheek. "Of course," she said, making him smile and hug her back.

The others were on their way to the Academy when they spotted the two and smiled, finding the scene before them very touching and it filled them with happiness at seeing the hellfire Portal Master and Undead vampire had finally confessed and would love each other now and forever.

Because love was the most powerful thing in the world.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
